


Meu coração não está congelado

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Trans Neil Josten, andrew sendo fofo ao seu jeito, eu deveria por alguma tag específica?, kevin ficou com ciumes com ctz, sorvete sempre é a solução, tranfobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: A chegada de um novo aluno é anunciada. Numa cidade pequena como essa, todos se conhecem desde criança e os rostos são mais que familiares, mas agora tem um novato. Todos os olhos o seguem quando ele entra na sala, inclusive o de Kevin e Andrew, sentados no fundo. A provocação começa na primeira troca de palavras, mas Andrew não daria o braço a torcer tão fácil assim, daria?
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Meu coração não está congelado

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que eu posto nesse site ent por favor tenham um pouquinho de paciência se eu coloquei alguma tag errada.... fora isso, espero que gostem dessa one curtinha que escrevi sobre os nossos bbs ;)

\- Se apresenta, anda. Eu tenho que começar a aula.   
\- Ah.. ok. - ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo - Oi, eu sou Neil Josten e eu me mudei pra cá essa semana e ainda não conheço muita coisa então… é isso. Espero que possamos ser bons amigos, ou colegas, ou não inimigos pelo menos. É, eu não quero inimigos então… é.   
\- Ok vai sentar em qualquer cadeira vazia. - o professor fala já sem paciência. 

Me inclino pra frente e ponho uma mão no ombro de Kevin, chamando sua atenção. 

\- Aquele vai ser o menino que vai “descongelar meu coração”? Você sonha alto demais Day.

Dou uma risadinha e observo o garoto desajeitado procurando um lugar vazio. Levanto minha mão e aceno em sua direção, indicando a cadeira ao meu lado onde Aaron costumava se sentar antes de se transferir para um colégio interno em outra cidade. Ele sorri ao longe e vem se aproximando, pedindo desculpas repetidamente por esbarrar em mochilas e mesas quase derrubando materiais. 

\- Obrigado. - ele sorri pra mim e se senta na cadeira, finalmente largando a mochila e olhando assustado para o quadro já metade preenchido pela escrita rápida do velho nojento. 

Aceno com a mão puxando meu caderno de dentro da mochila e escondendo o celular dentro dele pra mexer sem ser perturbado. Quando ligo a tela, três mensagens de Kevin já me esperam.

“Mimimi ele n vai descongelar meu coração mimimi”  
“Fala isso e 2s depois tá chamando pra sentar do teu lado”  
“Quero só ver a merda q isso vai dar”

Dou um soco nas costas de Kevin e escuto uma risada baixa. O professor se vira e nos encara no fundo da sala. 

\- Algum problema aí atrás, senhor Day? Senhor Minyard?   
\- Não senhor Moriyama. - responde Kevin segurando o riso. 

“Continua me batendo assim e vai levar uma suspensão”

\- Com licença… - é o menino de novo, encostando a ponta de seus dedos em meu braço para chamar atenção. - Pode me emprestar uma borracha?  
\- Não me toque, nunca. 

Ele puxa o braço de volta pra si, se encolhendo e com um olhar culpado. 

\- Tudo bem… desculpa. 

Me estico pra frente, roubando a borracha de Kevin, e deixo sobre a mesa do garoto.

\- Sou o Andrew. Esse menino na minha frente é o Kevin. Se tiver dúvidas ou algum engraçadinho resolver te incomodar, pode falar que nos conhece. Eles vão pensar três vezes antes de tocar em você.   
\- Ah… obrigado, prazer em conhecer vocês. Mas eu também sei brigar por mim mesmo, tá tudo bem. - ele sorri mais uma vez e volta a prestar atenção na aula.   
\- Você que sabe. 

Uma semana depois, o pátio externo está quase vazio e estou sozinho sob as arquibancadas tentando fugir dos monitores para fumar meu cigarro em paz. Pego meu isqueiro e assim que acendo o cigarro escuto vozes um pouco distantes. Como o bom curioso que sou, me levanto e aproximo um pouco mais das vozes, ainda me mantendo escondido sobre os ferros. 

\- Então você é o novato de quem eu ouvir falar… interessante. Até que você é bonitinho. - silencio por alguns segundos - Calma… isso é o que eu tô pensando que é?   
\- Se afasta de mim, eu tô avisando. - a voz de Neil é assustada.   
\- E você vai fazer o que com a gente, aberração? - o menino provoca com um tom debochado.  
\- Aberrção?   
\- Não ache que eu não sou esperto o bastante pra saber o que você tá escondendo sobre essa sua camisa. Qual seu nome de verdade? Vai, me conta.   
\- Meu nome é Neil e você sabe disso.   
\- Não é oq eu tô perguntando. - escuto um gemido de dor e saio de onde estou e me aproximo a passos largos do beco atrás do prédio das aulas onde tudo está acontecendo.   
\- Ele já disse que o nome dele é Neil, Seth. Você tem algum problema com isso? - me adianto, ficando a frente de Neil e criando uma barreira humana não muito eficaz devido seu tamanho. - Ah, me perdoe, eu estou atrapalhando algo?

Ele ri e se afasta dois passos para trás. Passa os dedos por entre os fios castanhos e respira fundo como se minha interrupção fosse algo com o que ele teria que lidar agora, e que não gostava nada disso. 

\- Ah que lindo, o monstro protegendo a aberração. Acho que dá quase pra fazer um circo dos horrores agora. 

Retiro uma das lâminas de dentro das minha braçadeiras e às giro entre os dedos. Os olhos de Gordon se arregalam e ele dá mais um passo pra trás. 

\- Que ideia genial Seth, quer entrar pra ele também? Posso te fazer parecer como um monstro se continuar com essas suas piadinhas. Aliás, talvez você até devesse tentar um stand up. Um talento desperdiçado como o seu… - dou alguns passos para frente me aproximando dele, ainda com a faca na mão. - seria uma pena se ele não fosse devidamente valorizado, sabe?

As costas do garoto fazm um baque surdo quando ele se choca contra a parede. Ele olha pra ambos os lados buscando alguém que possa ajudá-lo caso eu resolva avançar contra ele, mas estamos em horário de aula e num lugar escondido. 

\- Tá procurando seus amigos pra te socorrerem? - aproximo a lâmina do peito dele e toco levemente de um jeito que não o corte acidentalmente - Seu circo dos horrores não é tão legal se eu não tiver trancado numa cela?

Ele me empurra com força quase fazendo com que eu perca o equilíbrio e caia. Neil se aproxima de mim antes que isso aconteça e me ajuda a me manter de pé. 

\- Vai se fuder Minyard. Você e essa coisa estranha que você tá protegendo agora. Fiquem longe de mim. - ele pega a mochila do chão e dispara a passos largos para longe de nossas vistas, provavelmente para fora do colégio. 

Me viro para Neil, que ainda me segura pelo braço e seus olhos antes azuis agora estão desfocados. Ele olha para suas mãos e as baixa, deixando a manga de minha camisa amassada onde ele antes apertava. 

\- Desculpa, sei que não gosta que toquem em você. - seu tom de voz é apático.  
\- Você tá bem? Ele te machucou? - o examino com os olhos mas não vejo marcas vermelhas.  
\- Ele tá certo. - Ele se senta no chão exatamente onde está, encarando o nada.   
\- Seth estar certo é algo que nunca vi na vida. - me abaixo na sua frente, o encarando. - Sobre o que você acha que ele poderia estar certo?  
\- Sobre eu ser uma aberração. Sobre eu estar escondendo algo.   
\- Você não é uma aberração, Josten. Como eu disse, nunca vi Seth estar certo sobre nada nessa vida e não é por aqui que ele começaria a estar. 

Ele olha pra si mesmo e cruza as pernas encarando o chão. Respiro fundo e me sento a sua frente, também de pernas cruzadas. Estendo minha mão e aguardo. Ele olha pra ela, olha pra mim e olha pra sua mão como se estivesse pensando se aquela cena realmente estava acontecendo. 

\- Me de sua mão. 

Ele põe sua mão delicadamente sobre a minha e eu a aperto de leve. 

\- Seu nome é Neil Josten e será Neil Josten até que você diga que não é mais. Você não é uma aberração e ninguém tem o direito de dizer isso. Ninguém tem o direito de dizer o que você é, foi ou vai ser. Só você mesmo. 

Levanto e pego sua mochila, jogada no chão próxima a parede, e ponho sobre meus ombros. Volto para onde ele está e estendo novamente minha mão.   
\- Vamos, vamos sair daqui. Acho que você pode se dar um descanso e matar aula hoje. Eu falo com o Kevin e digo para ele dar uma desculpa de que você passou mal ou algo do tipo. 

Ele me encara, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, alguma começando a escorrer. Me encara no fundo dos olhos como se estivesse esperando que eu fosse embora e o deixasse ali pela sua demora em reagir, mas eu apenas fico. Espero o tempo que for necessário. Ele segura minha mão, firme, e se levanta. Não solto sua mão e entrelaço nossos dedos, segurando-o forte. Com a outra mão, me aproximo de seu rosto e seco suas lágrimas. 

\- Não chore por idiotas, é desperdício de água. - ele assente com a cabeça - Anda, vou te levar na minha sorveteria favorita. É um tempinho de carro mas é a melhor que tem. 

Ele concorda novamente e vamos para meu carro. Mando mensagem para Kevin, avisando que estou indo embora com Neil e que ele deve levar minha mochila embora com ele ao final da aula e que ele deve dar um jeito em Seth. 

Na semana seguinte, segunda feira, Seth já não aparece para as aulas, e alguns meses depois começam as surgir os rumores de que ele foi para um reformatório. Ergo apenas uma sobrancelha para Kevin quando escuto isso pela primeira vez, mas o garoto simplesmente ri e dá uma piscadinha na minha direção. Decido não perguntar quais ligações ele fez para que isso fosse possível. 

Neil agora anda próximo de nós e sai conosco quando vamos a cidade vizinha visitar Nicky e Aaron. Quando estamos a caminho de encontrar meu irmão para mais uma de nossas reuniões, Kevin, sentado no banco de trás, começa a resmungar.

\- Não acredito q vc deixou o novato sentar na frente e não eu. - ele chega pra frente e se inclina em nossa direção - E você disse que ele não ia derreter você. 

\- Ele não me derreteu Kevin, só é menos irritante com copiloto que você. Está se sentindo excluído por isso? - faço um biquinho para ele pelo espelho - Que peninha de você… 

\- Você pode voltar na frente se quiser, Kev. Não me importo de ir no banco de trás. - Diz Neil meio tímido. 

Mesmo com o tempo, ainda é como se ele fosse um, recém chegado, falando sempre cheio de dedos e esperando qualquer indicativo de rejeição. 

\- Ele não vai voltar no banco da frente. - digo entrando na garagem da casa - O carro é meu e tenho total direito de mandar onde cada um de vocês vai sentar. Neil no banco do passageiro e Kevin atrás, sem mais. 

Abro a porta com minha chave e encontro Nicky, Aaron e Erik sentados no sofá assistindo a uma partida reprisada de Exy. 

\- Não sabia que vinham tão cedo. - diz Erik.  
\- Não viemos, estamos no horário que disse que chegaríamos. - Kevin responda.   
\- Então… - ele olha para seu relógio de pulso - MERDA! 

Se levanta às pressas, dá um selinho em Nicky e sai correndo pela porta se despedindo brevemente. Nicky bufa e se deita no sofá, fazendo com que eu tenha que empurrar suas pernas para conseguir me acomodar com Neil. 

\- Eu estava enrolado ele super bem a pelo menos meia hora para que ele ficasse mais um pouco… vocês não podiam ter se atrasado? - ele reclama se sentando novamente, como uma pessoa quase normal.   
\- Você não deveria incentivar seu namorado a ser responsável? E se ele perder o emprego por sua culpa? - Aaron diz.   
\- Ele não vai perder o emprego por causa de um atrasinho…   
\- Por causa de um não, mas você faz isso todas as vezes. Já chegou até a mudar o horário do celular dele por causa disso.   
\- Eu só sou um pouco…   
\- Carente? - Kevin questiona.  
\- Obsessivo? - eu digo.  
\- Perturbado? - e é a voz de Neil dessa vez. 

Todos encaram o ruivo, que cora ficando quase da cor de um tomate. 

\- Perfeito, o menino está absorvendo a personalidade encantadora do meu priminho. - reclama Nicky num alemão fluente.   
\- Vai se fuder Nicholas. Ele não tá errado em te chamar de perturbado. Você é um pouco mesmo. - eu digo revirando os olhos.   
\- Aliás… aproveitando pra perguntar: vocês por acaso tão saindo ou algo assim? - Pergunta Nicky se empolgado pela possibilidade de uma nova fofoca - por que se não tiver, eu realmente quero dar em cima dele.   
\- Você namora o Erik e são quase casados. Qual a merda do seu problema Nicky? - diz Aaron  
\- Nós temos um relacionamento aberto, se você quer saber.   
\- Você não vai dar em cima do Neil.   
\- Mas ele é tão lindinho e misterioso e…   
\- Eu disse não. Não me faça te dizer isso com ações.   
\- Você gosta dele. - conclui Aaron.   
\- Eu odeio ficar de fora dessas conversas… vou começar a aprender alemão, sério. - resmunga Kevin antes de sair da sala em direção a cozinha.   
\- Eu não… - não termino a frase. 

Não gosto de mentir, mesmo que eu seja muito bom em fazer. Eu realmente sinto algo por aquele garoto. Talvez tenha começado no momento em que ele reclamou sobre eu ter pego sorvete demais ou no dia em que saímos correndo na chuva até meu carro, no estacionamento mais distante do colégio, e antes de entrarmos, ele simplesmente abriu os braços e olhou para o céu. Muitos momentos podem ter sido o momento em que tudo aconteceu dentro de mim, mas saber exatamente o que foi que fez tudo derreter, é quase impossível. Fico irritado de perceber que Kevin estava certo naquele primeiro dia. 

\- Vocês já acabaram de discutir sobre quem pode ou não dar em cima de mim? - diz Neil, num alemão surpreendentemente fluente. 

O ambiente fica quieto. Aaron tem uma crise de riso e Nicky tão vermelho quanto um pimentão. 

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O NEIL FALA ALEMÃO TAMBÉM. - Aaron grita ainda rindo.   
\- EU SOU O ÚNICO AQUI QUE NÃO FALA? - grita Kevin da cozinha. 

Aaron ri mais alto ainda com isso e Nicky pergunta, agora falando em inglês. 

\- Por que você não tipo… se pronunciou no começo da conversa sobre falar alemão?  
\- Queria ver até onde vocês iam falando sobre mim enquanto achavam que eu não entendia nada.   
\- Manipulador filho da puta… - diz Nicky  
\- Certamente gosto mais de você agora, Neil.  
\- Mas então… - Nicky vira de lado e apoia a cabeça no encosto do sofá. - Posso ou não dar em cima de você?  
\- Não. - ele diz friamente sem sua expressão vacilar um segundo sequer.   
\- Merda… mas tudo bem. Fique com os elogios mesmo assim. 

As horas se passam e vejo Neil sair pra varanda discretamente enquanto os outros discutem acaloradamente sobre a beleza de Jeremy e Jean, outros alunos do nosso colégio e do time de exy. Ele desce os degraus da casa e anda até onde o carro está estacionado, se apoiando no capô e levantando o rosto para olhar para o céu. 

\- Aqui é um lugar bom de ver estrelas. Sem muita poluição visual. - penso em surpreendê-lo com minha aparição mas ele só respira fundo ao me ouvir, como se esperasse - O que está fazendo aqui fora?  
\- Queria um pouco de ar. Pra pensar sobre algumas coisas.   
\- O senhor misterioso gostaria de compartilhar que coisas são essas nas quais precisa pensar tão urgentemente? - me encosto ao seu lado no capô, deixando minha mão a poucos centímetros de distância da sua.   
\- Você. - ele diz com facilidade, como se fosse apenas uma palavra sem significado. - Pensando sobre você.   
\- O que exatamente sobre mim?

Sinto meu coração acelerando e meus músculos se enrijecerem. Estou pronto para assumir meus pensamentos e sentimentos para ele se por acaso ele tocar no assunto? Não preciso de mais de dois segundos para decidir que sim. Tenho questionado minha atração por ele desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. Acho que já esperei tempo o bastante. Não quero ficar a um passo de perdê-lo para reconhecer sua importância. Ele tem importância. 

Sempre julguei que lar não era apenas onde você morava. Lar não é uma coisa fixa. Não é uma casa, um bairro ou uma cidade. Lar, ao menos pra mim, não é algo palpável. É a sensação de pertencimento, de acolhimento, de segurança e de cuidado que você tem. Pra mim, lar sempre vai ser alguém. Uma ou um conjunto de pessoas. Meu lar era Aaron no começo, se estendeu para Nicky e em seguida para Kevin. Os três eram minha família e meu lar, e assim foram por anos a fio, mas agora, Neil também era meu lar. 

\- Sobre tudo. Sobre a proteção, o carinho indireto, as coisas que compartilhei contigo e apenas contigo. Como as histórias por trás das cicatrizes e meu passado. Coisas que nunca consegui contar a ninguém. Estou pensando sobre o motivo disso. Como confio tanto assim em você?  
\- Eu não sei. É algo que só você pode responder. - faço uma pausa e calculo minhas próximas palavras - Mas se serve de algo, eu também confio em você. Como confio em Kevin, ou em qualquer pessoa dentro dessa casa nesse momento. 

Neil abre os olhos e levanta a cabeça, primeiro encarando a rua vazia e escuro, em seguida olhando para mim e desviando o olhar para nossas mãos tão próximas. Viro minha palma pra cima, dando-o a permissão que sei que ele precisa para avançar. 

Seus dedos suavemente deslizam pela minha palma e se acomodam entre os meus. Ele gira o corpo, parando a minha frente. Próximo, mas ainda deixando um espaço seguro entre nós. Nas primeiras semanas, me surpreendi por ele ter levado tão a sério meu alerta sobre não me tocar. Geralmente as pessoas zombam, me desafiam e brincam com minha limitação quanto ao toque. Neil lembrou desde a primeira vez que a permissão era algo importante para mim. Todos nossos toques, desde que nos conhecemos, foram absolutamente consentidos. Nenhum esquecimento ou confusão quanto a isso. 

Meu peito sobe e desce com respirações pesadas. A tensão entre nós se acumula com o garoto estando com seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu. Seus olhos azuis como geleiras não são tão frios agora e seu cabelo queima como fogo a luz do luar. Desisto de resistir. Puxo o ar mais uma vez e digo as palavras que estava guardando por tanto tempo. 

\- Sim ou não?

\- É sempre “sim” com você.


End file.
